


Home Again- Serena returns

by Southerner_holby



Category: Bernie Wolfe/ Serena Campbell - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southerner_holby/pseuds/Southerner_holby
Summary: Series of one-shots of the different ways in my head in which Serena returns to Holby City.





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie was losing the will to live. The trauma bay had been removed which gave her no reason to work there anymore. She was alone after Serena had left on her much-needed sabbatical and Cameron was back in London. She had no one left who loved her and she was seriously considering leaving Holby.

On AAU, Bernie had just lost a patient so she needed some time to herself. As she walked into the office, she locked the door and leant her forehead against the wall. As far as she was concerned, she was alone in the office. Tears began to stream down her face when she thought about everything she had lost in the past few months; the woman she loved, Serena’s nephew, who had gone to live with Alan, a young doctor who didn’t deserve to die, the trauma bay which she and Serena had created together, and her son, who was back living and working in London.

Unknown to her, Serena was sat at her desk just staring at the woman she had missed for nearly a year. She wanted to comfort Bernie but to do that she needed to say something.

“Bernie?” She said quietly as to not startle her. Bernie instantly stood up straight, shocked to see Serena.

“Serena, what are you doing here?” Bernie walked up to Serena a wrapped her arms around her, not wanting to ever let go. “I missed you so much”

“I missed you so much too, Bernie. I promise to never leave you again. You seem so upset, I heard about the trauma bay and I will do everything I can to get it back.” Serena seemed confident in her words, determined for Bernie to be happy again. Both women began to cry at seeing each other for the first time in so long.

Bernie began to speak. “Oh dear, I’m sorry, I’m such a mess.” She said, wiping away her tears.

“No, you’re not! You look beautiful. I don’t know how I managed to survive without seeing your face every day.” Serena reassured her. 

“You, Serena, look incredible” Bernie held Serena’s hands in her own, not wanting there to be any distance between them. “I love what you have done with your hair.” Both women then sat down next to each other, still holding hands.

“Bernie, look, I am so sorry for the way I treated you before I left. You deserved none of it and there is no excuse for what I did, whether I was grieving or not. I have a lot to make up for, I know that, but first I need to say something, something I didn’t say before I left but I should have. I love you too, Bernie.” Serena closed the gap between them and pressed a firm kiss to Bernie’s lips.

When they finally broke apart, Serena wanted to say something else. “Bernie, I want you to move back in with me, I don’t want to waste any more time than we already have.”

“Serena, there’s something you should know… I, erm, I never moved out of your house. I just wanted to feel closer to you. I’m sorry for not telling you but I promise I haven’t broken anything or set it on fire with my cooking!” Both women laughed.

“Why would that be a problem, your things are already there… so let’s go home, cuddle up on the sofa, and I can tell you all about my travels. I may have even got you a few presents if you’re lucky.”

That evening, Bernie and Serena walked out of the hospital, hand in hand, looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together.


	2. Chapter 2

On AAU, it seemed like any other day but Bernie could feel that something bad was going to happen. However, patients were coming and going like a normal day, what would go wrong?

Serena had been gone for seven months and fifteen days, not that Bernie was counting. They both missed each other every day and were on each other’s minds as soon as they woke up and before they went to sleep each night.

Bernie was sitting in the office trying to make a dent in the paperwork covering her desk… and most of Serena’s desk, when the red phone rang. Nobody liked it when the red phone rang because it meant that everyone would have to help and they were all so tired. Nina was trying to close the trauma unit but the cases that came in every day showed her that they needed the unit to keep people alive.

Bernie abruptly stood up and walked over to answer the phone. She listened to the person speaking on the other end.

“Female, 52, in a taxi when a lorry crashed into the side of it, she is speaking but in broken sentences which could indicate a head injury. Suspected internal bleed, broken ribs and arm, dislocated knee. Should be on AAU in about 6 minutes.”

Bernie gathered everyone around the nurse’s station to give them the information she received.  
………………………………………………………….  
A few minutes later, the trolley carrying the woman arrived on the ward and the paramedic began to give the general information when he said something that Bernie responded instantly to.

“She keeps asking for someone called Bernie…”

Bernie ran over and looked at the woman’s face, terrified.

“Serena! Don’t worry, we’re all going to look after you.” She grabbed Serena’s hand tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

Raf then interrupted, “Bernie, you know you can’t operate on her, we’ll take good care of her, you should stay here.”

Bernie walked with the trolley all the way to the doors of the theatre. “Serena, I love you so much and I’ll see you soon.” She then sat on the floor outside of the theatre and refused to move. Tears were running down her face as she struggled to come to terms with what had just happened.  
…………………………………………………………  
A couple of hours passed and Bernie had still not moved. The trolley came through the doors, making Bernie jump up and she immediately began to speak.

“Serena! Is she okay Raf? What happened?”

Raf gestured for her to sit down so he could explain. “There was an internal bleed that we managed to stop quite quickly, she will wake up when the anaesthetic wears off, and she is fine. There is no sign of a head injury but her ribs are fractured so she will be in a bit of pain. In a few hours, she will wake up, don’t worry.”

“Thank you so much, I could have lost her and I don’t know what I would have done.” Bernie hugged Raf.

 

“You wouldn’t have lost her, she’s a fighter and you know that.” 

Raf walked back to check on his other patients, leaving Bernie alone.  
……………………………………………………..  
Later that day, Bernie was sat on the chair, next to Serena’s bed, just admiring her. It was so silent in the room until a small voice came from the bed. 

“Can you please stop staring at me, it is rather creepy.” Serena smiled at Bernie.

“Sorry, I just missed you so much. I thought…” Bernie had to choke back tears.

“I thought I was going to lose you, I love you so much.” Bernie kissed Serena’s hand that she held in her own.

“Oh Bernie, I am sorry for scaring you like that. I was just in a taxi, coming here as quickly as I could, and then I was in an ambulance. I of course demanded that I be brought here so I could see you. I just wanted to be with you, if it was the end. I am so glad it was not the end.” Serena was crying at the thought of leaving Bernie on her own. She then cleared her throat and continued to speak.

“Bernie, look in the pocket of the jacket, next to my bag.”

“That’s my jacket!” Bernie laughed.

“Yes, I know, now look in the pocket!”

Bernie pulled out a little black box and she instantly knew what it was. She started to cry happy tears instead of sad tears.

“Bernie, the last seven months and fifteen days have made me realise that I never want to be apart from you ever again. We have spent more time apart than we have together in the last year and I want that to change. You mean the world to me, Bernie, and I love you so much.” She took a deep breath.

“Bernie, will you marry me?”

Without hesitation, Bernie replied, “Yes!”

Both women were now crying. Bernie kissed Serena until she reluctantly pulled away to the sound of applause coming from the ward.

They were going to be together, forever.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Mo’s leaving party. While everyone was singing their rendition of ‘Love is all around’, photos were being shown on the screen behind them. One of them showed Serena and Mo both looking very happy. Bernie just looked at the picture with an expression that reflected how much she missed Serena, the woman she loves.

As Bernie was still fixed in her daydream, everyone suddenly stopped singing and turned to look at someone who had just walked in through the door.

“Surprise!” Serena said, uncomfortable to see people just staring at her. Although everyone did look very happy to see her.

“Serena, I’m so glad you could make it!” Mo had wanted Serena to be at her leaving party but her hopes hadn’t been too high. She greeted her with a hug.

Bernie sat still, shocked at the sight of Serena looking so happy. 

Everyone took turns to welcome Serena back but Bernie just stared. 

Once everyone had greeted her, Bernie locked eyes with Serena and time seemed to stand still. No one else in the room mattered. It was just them in that moment.   
Bernie suddenly stood, and slowly walked over to Serena. Taking each other’s hands in their own, the continued to look into the other woman’s eyes. Then, Bernie enveloped Serena in a tight hug, with tears streaming down her face. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Serena.” Bernie spoke softly, so only Serena could hear. Everyone else had started to mingle, giving them time alone, even though they were in the middle of the room.

“I’ve missed you too. I am so sorry for everything I have put you through.” Serena was apologetic.

“Don’t be, you were grieving.” Bernie reassured her that it wasn’t her fault.

Serena then pulled her into a loving kiss. Neither released their grip on the other woman, not wanting there to be any distance between them. 

After they had pulled away, they said their goodbyes to Mo and everyone else and made their way back to Serena’s house. Jason had moved out when Serena left so it would just be the two of them.

They walked hand in hand, in comfortable silence, until Serena had something she wanted to say.

“I missed you every day, you know. I didn’t want to contact anybody in case I was reminded of everything. I am so sorry.”

“Serena, it is fine, I know you were hurting and I understand that you needed time alone. I worried about you all the time, I am just so happy to see you.”

A little while later, they had reached the house. Bernie opened the door and Serena walked in first. She instantly felt safe, at home, with Bernie. 

They cuddled up to each other on the sofa with a blanket covering them. Their hands never let go of each other.

“I love you, you know. I love you so much and I promise to make sure you know that from now on.” Serena was determined to make it up to Bernie.

“I love you too. I will always love you for as long as you’ll let me love you.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

Bernie was working on AAU and it had been an unusually quiet day with only one trauma case that morning. She was missing Serena more than she normally did because work usually gave her a distraction… but not today. Today, she was remembering everything that had happened before Serena had left. She was missing the love of her life so much but nothing was there to distract her.

Bernie had sat down at her desk and she held a picture of Serena in her hands. She had the door closed so no one could interrupt the silence that filled the room. However, Fletch came in and told her about a patient who was playing up. She sighed and reluctantly walked over to the patient.

Just then, the whole ward went silent and Bernie had never known for that to happen before. Something awful must have happened. What she didn’t know, however, was that the woman she loved had just walked onto the ward and was staring intently at her, willing her to turn around.

When she did turn around, she laid her eyes on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and was looking directly into her eyes. 

“Serena.” This was all she could say before they both ran into each other’s arms. They were both sobbing and couldn’t believe that they were finally together again after such a long time.

“I love you so much.” Serena said, knowing that the whole ward could hear her. She wanted everyone to know how she felt about Bernie.

“I love you too, I can’t believe you are actually here.” Bernie smiled and placed her lips onto Serena’s, not caring about who could see.

Fletch and Morven, along with the other members of staff, just stood there smiling. They were all so happy for Bernie and Serena. 

It stayed silent until some of the patients started applauding and soon everyone was clapping and cheering. Both women smiled and continued holding each other after so long of missing each other’s touch.

When they pulled apart, they continued to hold hands as all the staff welcomed Serena back to Holby. 

……………………………………………………………….

On their way out of the hospital, they passed Jac, Matteo, Dom, Lofty, Sacha, Zosia, and a lot of other people who all stopped to say hello to Serena. This, however, slowed them down when all they wanted to do was go home and enjoy having each other back.

They finally made it out to Bernie’s car and they drove in comfortable silence to Serena’s house. 

As soon as they stepped through the door, they enveloped each other in a tight hug, not wanting to be apart any longer.

That evening, they ordered pizza; cheese for Serena and ham and pineapple for Bernie, much to Serena’s despair.

After they had both eaten, they went straight up to bad and fell asleep curled in each other’s arms.

“I love you, sleep well, Serena.” Bernie kissed her head.

“I love you too, and I will now that I’m back and your ever so strong arms are squeezing me to death!” Serena laughed.

“Haha, sorry, I’m just so happy to have you back.”

They both drifted off into the best sleep either woman had had in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

“No, Nina, you can’t just shut down the trauma bay. It isn’t your unit to shut down!” Bernie was close to tears as she defended the unit that she and Serena built together.

“I’m sorry, but it’s not in my hands anymore.” Nina was clearly not sorry.

“I can’t do this now.” Bernie walked out of the office and went to the locker room. She sat, with her head in her hands, and cried. She had never cried at the hospital before. Ric came in and sat down beside her.

“Look, Bernie, I can’t believe this has happened either. I assure you that I will do everything in my power to stop this. We need the trauma bay and I am going to make sure that everyone knows it.”

“It’s not just that, Ric. The bay is the only thing left in this hospital that reminds me of Serena. We built it together. I can’t let Nina shut it down. She has no idea of the difference it has made to AAU, and my life. Before that, I felt like I had no purpose in life. Serena got the funding we needed and she is the one who made my life worthwhile. I just miss her so much.” Bernie put her head back in her hands while Ric did his best to comfort her.

“I know that Serena will come back to you when she is ready. Don’t doubt that for one second. She loves you. I also know that she didn’t want to go. I think that part of her wanted to protect you. She didn’t want you to see her fall apart. When she comes back, she will sort this whole mess out, I promise.”

“Yes, I bloody well will!” Serena suddenly came through the door of the locker room and stood in front of Bernie. “We won’t go down without a fight.”

Bernie just sat there, no words would come out as she was shocked at the sudden reappearance of the woman she loves.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Ric got up to leave.

“Thank you, Ric.” Bernie replied. Serena sat down next to Bernie and took her hands in her own. Bernie was still in shock. Was Serena really back, or was she hallucinating because she was so tired?

“Bernie, I promise we will sort this. But, did you mean what you said, about me making your life worthwhile?”

She stuttered “I, I meant every word.” Bernie pulled Serena in for a kiss.

“I missed you so much, Bernie.” Serena said when she had pulled away.

“I missed you too, and I am so glad you’re back.”

“It looks like I came back just in time, let’s go and sort this out.” Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and they went to Hanssen’s office.

When they arrived, Nina was in there along with Guy Self. Serena was determined not to let this happen.

“Ah, Serena, welcome back.” Guy said, looking very smug.

“Guy, how can you do this? You know we need the trauma bay and without it more patients will die! Do you really not care about the patients?” Serena was extremely angry that this was happening.

“I do care about them, that is why I am doing this. The neuro centre will help people with brain injuries, not just those who have a bit of fence sticking out of them from being stupid.”

“Right, well then, you give me no choice. If you close the trauma bay then Bernie and I will move elsewhere, to somewhere with a trauma bay.” Serena took Bernie’s hand. They weren’t going to go down without a fight.

Henrik needed to stop this.

“I appreciate your argument, Mr Self, but Ms Campbell and Ms Wolfe’s skills are needed here, a neuro centre is not essential to the running of this hospital. Therefore, the trauma unit will remain and the funding provided for the neuro centre will be split equally between the wards.”

“Mr Hanssen, with all due respect, I do not believe that Ms Campbell is in the right mind set needed to run a ward, let alone a trauma bay.” Guy was doing everything he could to secure funding for the neuro centre.

“Don’t you dare!” Bernie interrupted him. “Don’t you dare use that against her! She was grieving, yes, and she went away, but she is back now and I believe that she is ready to have those responsibilities back.” She squeezed Serena’s hand in reassurance. They would support each other no matter what.

“My decision has been made, Mr Self, so I would advise that you and Miss Karnik leave my office now, thank you.” Henrik said.

Guy and Nina both left the office, glaring at Bernie and Serena.

“Thank you, Mr Hanssen, for everything.” Serena continued. “And, erm, could I have my job back or has Nina taken that as well?”

“Of course, Serena, that job was always, and always will be, yours. You can go and take your office back. If either of you need anything, or anyone is causing you both trouble, come to me and I will sort it out.”

Both women thanked him and they went back down to AAU to be greeted by Morven, Fletch, Donna, and Raf.

Afterwards, they walked into their office and closed the door.

“Serena, you were, are, amazing, I couldn’t have done it without you.” Bernie pressed a kiss to Serena’s lips.

“I love you, Bernie, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to make sure you are happy.”

“I love you too, Serena, I am so glad you’re back, now let’s go home”

They walked out of the hospital, hand in hand, with their heads held high as they passed Guy and Nina.


End file.
